


Did You Ever Care?

by Juliko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has always loved Rose...but since Rose disappeared, and supposedly kept secrets from her, Pearl's view of her is completely crushed, and she questions whether Rose really cared about her. (Pointlessly grimdark oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Ever Care?

Rose Quartz.

Beautiful, kind, lovely, majestic Rose…

Why did you leave me here?

I threw everything away for you. I followed you until the bitter end. I chose to remain by your side and fight alongside you in the war. Even if it meant I could never go back home, you being there with me would be worth it.

All I ever wanted was for you to tell me that you loved me. Only me. I want so badly for you to tell me how much I mean to you. I want to spend my whole life with you. For eternity.

But...then one day, you were gone.

You chose to disappear. And for what? A human, whom you’ve only known for a couple years? Compared to me, whom you’ve known for several millennia?

I was your confidant. You told me everything. Me and me alone. You noticed me. You cared for me, unlike any other Gem on Homeworld.

We could have been together forever.

But you disappeared. All for that human named Greg Universe.

Why? I don’t understand, Rose. What made you like him more than me? Why did you choose him over me?

He’s just a human! A simple human who knows nothing of what Gems or Homeworld are! His feelings for you don’t even compare to what I feel for you.

How can you choose him? How can you dismiss my affections for you? How could you dismiss my love? How could you...dismiss me?

How can you...just toss me aside, like nothing we achieved mattered?

Like all the love I gave to you meant nothing?

It was for you that I chose to defend Earth. I have no affection for Earth and humans, but you cared about them, and if I fought by your side, that was all that mattered to me. I wanted so badly for you to tell me that I meant more to you than anything. You made me feel strong.

What changed?

I did everything for you. Everything.

And you disappear all for the sake of a human?

What did I do wrong?

Why?

Did you ever care about me?

Did you ever consider my feelings for you?

Did you ever notice me at all?

Did you ever love me? Even a little bit?

My eyes fill with tears whenever I think of you. What we shared. What we could have shared. What we did. What we could have done. All the years we could have spent together...all gone in a flash.

You’re gone, but I’m still here.

Did you ever care? About me? Or do you not care about me?

Please, Rose. Answer me. Do you love me?

Do you?

Answer me, Rose. Answer!

Give me any answer, please!

I beg of you, Rose. Please, notice me.

Please love me…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a pointlessly grimdark one shot about another interpretation of Pearl’s feelings for Rose and the darker implications behind them. I’m kinda mad right now, my fault, so I’m pouring all my negative feelings in this. Don’t worry, I’ll write something nice and fluffy later to make up for it...once I stop being angry at the world, that is.)


End file.
